Nous t'apprendrons à vivre façon Fairy Tail !
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Sa vie n'a jamais été que douleur au point qu'elle quitte son propre corps. Lorsqu'elle est confiée à Fairy Tail, l'absence de véritable douleur la fera revenir voir ce qui se passe dans le monde réel.


**Bon, j'ai écris cet OS… Un peu avant Noël, genre deux ou trois jours plus tôt, et je crois qu'on ressent que j'ai passé un mauvais Noël !**

 **C'est un OS assez court, mais pour savoir le pourquoi du comment, et bien j'ai écris une grosse description en bas, lisez, ça me ferait plaisir ! ^^**

 **Zut !**

 **Bon ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle ne pleurait pas. Toujours pas. C'était à se demander où cette gamine puisait sa force. Ses guenilles ne tenaient plus, ses genoux, ses mains, ses coudes et le reste de son corps étaient parsemés de bleus, de coupures et d'égratignures, son épaule était déboitée, sa jambe était cassée et le poison la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il la brûlait comme un feu sans fin, la marquait comme le fer rouge sur la peau, la détruisait peu à peu. Mais rien. Aucun son ne montait de sa gorge. Aucune plainte, aucun sanglot, aucun cri de douleur ou de rage. Aucune larme ne brouillait sa vue, aucune lueur d'espoir, de haine ou de douleur. Juste le vide, le néant. Dans tout ce qu'elle était, on pouvait considérer que ce corps était trop usé, que toute vie l'avait quitté. Ce n'était plus qu'une machine dont toute forme de sentiment avait été retirée. Ce corps n'appartenait plus à son occupante qui se laissait dériver au gré de ses pensées, ayant apprit à ignorer toute douleur jusqu'à pouvoir en faire totalement abstraction. Elle ne vivait plus, elle s'était éclipsée dans un autre monde dont personne ne pourrait la faire sortir. Elle ne comprit même pas, lorsque les gardes firent irruption dans les laboratoires qui commerçaient et travaillaient en toute illégalité. Son corps était vide, devenu un soldat entre les mains de quiconque lui donnerait un ordre simple tel que suivre une personne ou ne pas quitter un endroit. Lorsqu'on l'emmena au conseil sans prendre le temps de la soigner et en tant que preuve vivante des activités du professeur MAWN, elle ne prononça pas un mot, ne sachant pas où elle allait, se contentant de marcher et de suivre sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais ouvrir la bouche, sans jamais que son regard ne montre autre chose que du vide. De même, lorsqu'on convoqua les guildes officielles et leurs membres pour l'audience qui délivrerait le sort du professeur, elle se laissa conduire au beau milieu de la salle, toujours en guenilles, le visage neutre. Un des membres du partit de l'accusation exposa les faits et lui colla son poing dans la mâchoire pour appuyer ses dires, et en enchaîna un second qui lui brisa les côtes dans un craquement sinistre. Le sang coula du coin de ses lèvres et sa joue commença à gonfler à vue d'oeil. Des protestations des guildes résonnèrent dans la salle, et l'accusation les fit taire en exposant ses constatations :

 **\- Elle ne sent rien. Présentement, elle a une épaule déboitée, une jambe cassée, plusieurs côtes cassées ou fêlées, et un poison que l'on a testé la brûle continuellement de l'intérieur. Elle n'a pas parlé depuis semblerait-il deux voir trois années, elle a quitté son propre corps. Elle n'est plus là. Elle obéit à tout ordre simple peu importe la personne et le ton employé, peu importe ce qu'on lui demande. Ce n'est plus qu'un corps, et des sens. Il n'y a plus rien d'enfantin dans cette gamine. Le professeur MAWN et tous ses chercheurs ont brisé une enfant, son enfance, sa famille, son innocence, sa perception de l'air, des couleurs, de la douleur, des gens, sa naïveté, son corps, son mental ; et ce, au point de lui avoir fait quitter son propre corps. Elle n'est pas là. On ignore comment elle s'appelle, qui elle est, son âge exacte, combien de temps elle a passé en enfer. J'ai une requête. Pour moi, les seuls qui peuvent la sauver et lui faire accepter ses blessures en la soignant et en la faisant revenir parmis les vivants, sont les membres de Fairy Tail. Les fées acceptent-t-elles de recevoir entre leurs mains cette enfant et de tout faire pour la sauver ?**

Elle ne comprit pas plus que les fois précédentes quand elle se retrouva à la guilde des fées. On la fit assoir au bar. Quasiment inconsciemment, elle admira la beauté de Mirajane, Lucy, Lisanna, Erza et des autres femmes de Fairy Tail. Elle fixa son attention sur un garçon de son âge que certains interpellaient. Roméo. Il souriait, il riait, boudait parfois. Elle ne comprenait pas là non plus. Il semblait parfois euphorique. Elle se leva alors, les sourcils froncés, et s'approcha du brun qui devait bien faire un tête de plus qu'elle et deux fois elle-même en largeur, puisque en sous-nutrition depuis de nombreuses années. Le silence se fit alors dans la guilde et on reporta son attention sur la gamine. Celle-ci fronça le nez en le reniflant. Pour la première fois depuis elle ne savait plus quand, elle ouvrit la bouche et demanda d'une voix enrouée et qui l'empêchait presque de parler, choquant les fées :

 **\- Je ne sens pas l'odeur de la drogue... Celle qui te fait sourire et rire est inodore ?**

Les fées mesurèrent alors l'ampleur de leur tâche. Pour cette enfant, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des adultes étaient des cobayes et des rats de laboratoire. Natsu, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'avança vers elle dans le but bien sûr de lui expliquer les liens d'une famille et ceux de l'amitié. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que la jeune fille ait peur de le voir avancer. En effet, son corps n'étant plus maltraité, elle était revenue voir ce qui se passait, le carburant qui lui servait à rêver jusqu'à faire abstraction de toute douleur ayant disparu. Elle recula à mesure qu'il avançait, jusqu'à être piégée contre le bar. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même à la manière d'un animal prêt à attaquer, et Natsu vit ses yeux se voiler de folie. Elle bondit et sembla modifier sa masse corporelle pour le faire basculer en arrière, une fois qu'elle eut touché ses épaules de ses mains et que ses pieds aient pris appui sur son torse. De longues lames en métal transpercèrent sa peau au niveau des phalanges, faisant couler abondamment son sang, et elle les plaqua sur la gorge du rose. D'autres lames se déployèrent dans le prolongement de ses avant bras, transperçant par ses coudes, et de chacune des vertèbres de sa colonne sortit une longue lame effilée grandis que ses canines s'allongeaient démesurément. Comprenant pour une fois qu'elle avait perdue le contrôle, elle se précipita contre le bar d'où elle avait sauté et se ramassa une nouvelle fois sur elle-même, mais comme un animal effrayé cette fois. On pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle gainait ses muscles dans l'attente qu'on la frappe. Elle fit rentrer les lames avec une lenteur démesurée, se tenant la tête comme pour se punir. On lui avait apprit à ne jamais attaquer. Mais elle avait laissé le sang animal qu'on lui avait transplanté prendre le dessus. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la dominer. Sa hantise était de blesser quelqu'un. Elle regarda son mollet et planta ses crocs dedans, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'ils soient ressortis de l'autre côté. Elle se mutilait, et les fées en prenaient lentement conscience. Le sang se répandit sur le parquet de la guilde. Wendy, à la surprise de tous, s'avança... et la gifla. La gamine retira ses crocs sans comprendre (encore !) et regarda la petite bleue. Celle-ci s'exclama :

 **\- Tout ce que tu as appris jusqu'à présent, tu l'oublies ! On t'a sortie de cet enfer ! Dans le vrai monde, les enfants ne sont pas des cobayes ! On les chéris, on les protège et on les aime. Ils se rebellent et en ont le droit ! Ils font des erreurs et apprennent en les faisant, ainsi que les adultes ! Ici, on sourit parce qu'on est heureux et pas parce qu'on est drogués ou quoi que ce soit ! On rit parce qu'on est tous ensemble, et tu le feras avec nous !**

 **\- M-mais je sais pas faire...**

 **\- Et bien nous t'apprendrons ! À sourire, à rire, à être une enfant, nous t'apprendrons le monde, ce qu'est une famille, ce que sont des amis, nous t'apprendrons la magie, la beauté de ce qui nous entoure, ce qui est normal et ce qui ne l'est pas, et pour résumer, nous t'apprendrons à vivre façon Fairy Tail !**

La gamine leva les yeux vers la fille un peu plus âgée qu'elle et sentit un sanglot lui traverser la gorge. Quelque chose de mouillé roula sur sa joue. Elle posa la main dessus. Une larme. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et la fille sauvée des enfers se jeta sur la bleue en larmes. Elle n'avait pas apprit à pleurer, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle savait juste que ça lui faisait du bien. Devant elle, s'ouvraient de nouvelles perspectives. Fairy Tail serait sa renaissance. Cela prendrait du temps, ils le savaient tous, mais ils y verseraient leurs larmes, leur sang et leur sueur. Parce que cette fille avait un courage hors norme, mais ses limites n'étaient plus très loin, il était urgent de la sauver. Elle avait fait le chemin seule jusqu'à présent, mais désormais, ils seraient sa famille, ses amis, son sourire. Son caractère était sa force, mais elle avait déjà commencé à puiser dans ses réserves. Fairy Tail serait sa béquille, son pilier. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore toute son histoire et la dévoiler lui prendrait du temps, elle n'était pas prête, mais ils attendraient et eux-mêmes se prépareraient à découvrir toute l'horreur et la cruauté de l'espèce humaine. Dès lors, ils avanceraient ensemble. C'était une promesse. Sa nouvelle histoire. Celle d' _Iyallis_.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je ne suis partie de rien, pas même une idée, j'ai simplement laissé mes doigts courir sur le clavier, sans vraiment penser à ce que ça donnerait. J'ai écris un "Elle ne pleurait pas" sans savoir où ça me mènerait, sans imaginer de déroulement, de concret, sans chercher à savoir ce qui se passerait, Iyallis a fait sa route sur mon clavier toute seule, elle a été libre de ses actes, j'ai laissé ce personnage se coucher sur le papier (sur la toile u.u), se concrétiser sans chercher à plus. L'OS se termine là, il aurait pu être plus approfondit, mais elle a mit le point final plus tôt. À vous sans doute de rêver la suite, de vous laisser emporter, de découvrir chacun où vous mènera Iyallis, sans que vous ne cherchiez un développement logique, sans que vous ne sachiez où sera le point final. J'ai encore plein d'idées sur ce qui pourrait se passer après qu'elle se soit jetée sur Wendy, mais voilà, son évolution appartient à votre esprit désormais. Si dedans Iyallis ne survit pas à son passé, et bien soit, elle mourra, si elle se relève et finit avec Roméo ou Wendy, ainsi soit-il, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Si il devait y avoir un proverbe lié à cet OS, ce serait quelque chose du genre " _Le rêve à ses limites, vient toujours un moment où il faut redescendre sur terre._ " , " _ **Vivre dans le rêve c'est ne prendre qu'un risque, celui qu'on nous en sorte violemment.**_ " (ce proverbe n'est nulle part, il est de moi !) ou alors " _Accepter de prendre une main tendue est aussi une preuve de courage._ " ou "S _e cacher sous un masque, entourer son coeur de défense est une aide mais revient souvent comme une attaque._ " enfin bref je pourrais en construire plein, mais qu'on se le dise, je ne proclame pas ça parce que je l'ai fais vivre à un personnage, mais bien parce que je l'ai vécu et le vis encore aujourd'hui ! Je suis une grande rêveuse, on m'a arrachée à l'enfance, je refuse qu'on me tende la main, et je suis aujourd'hui dotée d'un coeur absolument blindé, et si ça m'a servit un temps, aujourd'hui ça me revient en pleine face, donc je vous en pries, à travers ce que j'écris, j'aimerai sincèrement éviter que ce que je ressens parfois ne se voit chez un ou une autre, j'aimerai que d'autres personnes que moi puissent apprendre de mon expérience et de mes erreurs si un jour je parviens à le faire vivre en un écrit précis.

Sur ce, si vous avez lu mon blabla, merci, sinon je suppose que vous avez lu ce qu'il y a avant, donc bonne lecture pour ce qu'il vous reste encore et à bientôt !

Ciao ! :3


End file.
